The Great Trainer War
by TheDart
Summary: Gym Leaders are dying. Champions are hiding. And the Dex holders are nowhere to be found. Now it's up to three friends from Unova to to fight of the Rocket Regime.


**Welcome to The 3rd Great War. The 3rd Great War takes place about 5 years after the Unova adventure, and 2 years after Team Rocket successfully took over the four Core Regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh (Yes, that is what I call them, deal with it). This story does not follow about Red, Silver, nor any other Dex holder, at least not yet. I do have plans of following all my OC's (which there will be many of) around as well as several Dex holders. I will also be incorporating some aspects of the games, like Neo-Plasma, but I will be putting twists in a lot of these ideas. I also plan on maybe incorporating the sixth generation somehow in this series. Now, I will admit that this first chapter might be kinda lame, but it will get better, I promise! **

_Thoughts_

**Pokémon Talk**

_**Pokémon Thoughts/Psychic Links**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

*_beep-beep-beep-beep-be-* *_**SMASH***

_Stupid clock. _That's all I could think after smashing my yet another alarm clock and rolled over to get more sleep. I had always hated those things. Always. It was one of the reasons why I left my old 'home' as they called it. I hated having to wake up at 6 in the morning to train. Sleeping in and not having to live according to a stupid clock felt nice.

_**The stupid clock told you to get up. **_And there goes my blanket. Lifting my head ever so slightly so my disturber could just barely hear me, I answered.

"You just love messing with me, don't you Jax?" I looked over at the Gallade as he leaned against my bedroom wall. He simply shrugged. I started to get up and glared at him. "I don't even know why I even bother buying new alarm clocks anymore, you just wake me up anyway!"

_**I only woke you up because Alder called a meeting for today, Remember? Or did you forget like usual?**_

"Meeting, meeting, meeting... Oh crap the meeting!" Alder, the former Champion of the Unova region, had called a meeting about a month ago for all the Higher-Ups in Unova. The Higher-Ups included the gym leaders, both old and new, The Elite Four, Iris, the current champion, N and Colress, the leaders of Teams Plasma and Neo-Plasma, respectively, and a few of the regions elite trainers, such as Alder, his Grandson Benja, my friends Cobalt and Opal, and of course me, Dom, the 6'3" trainer of awesomeness.

_**Proud of our height, aren't we? **_Jax smirked after saying this comment, only because he enjoys invading my thought space every once in awhile, even though _I've told him not to!_

_**I'm just curious, human minds are interesting, especially yours.**_

"Now you sound like Jinn." Jax shrugged and teleported out of the room to let me get into my day clothes, rushing of course seeming how the the meeting starts at 7:30 and it's 7:20.

"Wait, it's already 7:20! JAX! Did you not think to wake me up at 6:30! I got to be there in ten minutes, guess no breakfast for me."

_**Not my fault you hit the snooze too much.**_ I was now ready for the day clothing wise, wearing my dark tan cargo shorts that went down below the knees, a dark green t-shirt with a black stripes around the collar and the bottom of the sleeves, with a single black stripe connecting each other. I was reaching for my dark green cap with a black stripe down the middle (see the theme yet?) when my door opened.

"GOOD MORNING ACE TRAINER DOM!" My eardrums may have burst, but I was never happier to see my crazy friend. Opal came in with Jaki, my Gardevoir, holding a tray of pancakes, my absolute favorite. They must have spent all morning making these, and they looked delicious. "Alder delayed the meeting another half hour, so we decided to make you some breakfast, 'cause I knew you'd sleep in." I looked at my longtime friend, she was wearing the usual, white shorts, a light pink t-shirt, and a sleeveless white jacket. She says she got it from a her cousin in Kanto, who was missing up until a few years ago. She also had her dark brown hair in a ponyta-tail, and her pink hat with a white Pokeball on it was probably downstairs. She may look cute, but don't let that fool you, she was one of the toughest battlers, with or without Pokemon, in all of Unova, if not the world.

"We?" I managed to get out between mouthfuls of pancakes.

"Oh, yeah, Cobalt's here two, he's washing the dishes with Jinn." Jinn was Cobalt's Beheeyem, and it's really good at washing anything. "He also made the orange juice."

"Good, I wouldn't trust him with anything that requires any cooking ability" Opal laughed and left to help with the clean up, and continued to eat the delicious breakfast. The pancakes were especially good, but seeing as she once cooked with the triplets, that was not surprising.

I looked at my clock (not the one I smashed earlier.) 7:55. "Crap! Jaki, tell Cobalt we need to go."

_**Yes sir.**_

I grabbed my pokeball and noticed that Jax and Jaki weren't the only two out. Rashad had also gotten out, and was probably focusing his Aura somewhere.

_**Jinn and cobalt have left, and Opal has left with Gothitelle. I am ready to leave whenever you are. **_

"Thanks Jaki." Looks like Rashad is going to have to wait. "Let's go"

**Thank you for reading the first chapter of my first published Fan Fic. Comments, criticism, and cookies are most welcome, as it all helps (especially the cookies). See ya next time!**


End file.
